


Trimberly One-Shots

by vausewalkers



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vausewalkers/pseuds/vausewalkers
Summary: Trimberly One-Shots all based on Tumblr posts and/or OTP prompts. Credit for the post/prompt will ALWAYS be listed at the beginning of the chapter. Enjoy!





	1. one

_the group has their weekly campfire. nothing special, just some cute trimberly fluff. :)_

 

 

**_T: babe, everybody's roasting marshmallows_ **

**_T: where are you?_ **

**_K: ugh, I'm sorry :(_ **

**_K: i'm coming right now_ **

**_K: you don't have to wait for me_ **

**_T: no i want to_ **

**_K: are you sure?_ **

**_T: yesss_ **

**_T: id wait for you any day_ **

**_K: ok baby._ **

**_K: ill be there in 5_ **

**_K: <3_ **

 

Trini set her phone in her lap, allowing her eyes to readjust to the darkness after staring at her phone screen. When she finally maintained focus, everything was still the same as it had been when she picked up her phone ten minutes prior to text her girlfriend. She stifled a smile. Trini didn't show it much, but she cared so much about these friends of hers. She looked to the chair to her left, where Zack was sitting in his lawn chair. Every single one of them had their own designated chair matching their Ranger color. The black fabric on Zack's faded into the night, so much that it almost looked as if Zack was floating in mid-air. He was leaned forward as far as he could, his feet planted hard into the dirt below him, staring into the fire. Zack liked to spend these nights at the bonfires doing some thinking. His mom's health had decreased a bit in the months after the whole Rita ordeal, so he hadn't had much time to himself other than school, training, and these bonfires. But, he still remained the same old Zack, funny, brave, and a bit annoying. Trini respected Zack for that though, the fact that he could still be himself in the worst of times.

To the left of Zack and across from Trini, the red chair remained empty. Jason rarely sat in his chair until after everyone had already gotten their food. Their designated grill master, Jason stood behind the grill they had all pitched in to buy a few months back, flipping burgers. Not only did Jason make the best burgers in Angel Grove, he also looked extremely funny in his grilling outfit. For Christmas, four of the five Rangers decided to buy Jason a personalized grilling apron. They got it at a local craft store, picking out the brightest red fabric they could find and then instructing the employee to stitch a special message on the chest. When Jason pulled the gift out of the bag on Christmas Eve, his eyes immediately locked on the gold stitching spelling out 'BEST DAD EVER". They all exploded into uncontrollable laughter as soon as they saw the look on his face. Jason seemed annoyed with his gift at first, but he wore the apron at their next bonfire and has worn it every bonfire Friday ever since.

To Jason's right sat Kimberly's empty chair, which usually stayed empty, because Kim always _somehow_ ended up in Trini's chair somehow, some way. Kim always said that their chairs were positioned too far away from each other and that she wanted to be closer to Trini. Of course, Trini obliged, happily. Finally, in between the yellow and pink chairs, Billy sat in his blue one. He had his chair pulled all the way up as close to the fire as he could without burning himself, holding a skewer in one hand over the fire and a bag of marshmallows in the other, clenched against his side. The browning marshmallow on the end of the skewer moved a little bit closer to falling off the tip as Billy twisted the metal stick, trying to make sure the marshmallow got evenly cooked. Every time the marshmallow toppled and looked like it was going to fall off the skewer and into the fire, Billy would yell Jason's name. Jason would ask Billy what was wrong, but Billy would refuse to tell him until he came over to help Billy with the skewer. So, Jason would come to the rescue, help Billy by simply taking the skewer away from the fire, and Billy would eat his marshmallow. Jason would try to explain to Billy in every single occurrence that even if the marshmallow did fall into the fire, nothing would happen and that it would be okay, but Billy still continued. This had happened four times already that night, and they had only been there an hour. Trini smiled every time, not because of Billy (well, most of them because of Billy), but because Jason cared so much about Billy that he continued to come to help him time after time, no matter how many times it happened. It was so heart-warming, it almost hurt.

"Kim! Hi!" Billy yelled suddenly, his eyes locked on something coming up the pathway directly behind Trini. Everyone else immediately turned their heads to follow Billy's gaze.

Trini locked her eyes directly on Kim's figure walking up the small path. Her body swayed just a bit as she clicked her car key twice. The sound of a car horn sounded from the dirt road below the hill they were sitting on where they parked their cars, a confirmation that her car was locked. Kimberly tucked her keys into the front pocket of her skinny jeans and pulled down her pink tank top so the bottom draped just above the top of her pants. She pushed her hand through her hair and let it flow over the side, finally topping the hill where the gravel path met the grass of the bonfire site. Kim flashed a wide smile to Billy, waving to him and the rest of the group.

Trini's gaze followed her girlfriend as Kimberly walked to Billy's chair and wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. Jason made his way over as well as Zack, both continuing to hug Kim as they greeted each other. As Jason headed back over to the grill and Billy continued with his marshmallows, Zack made his way back to his chair. When his body finally passed, Trini regained focus on her girlfriend about four feet away from where she was sitting. Kimberly flashed her girlfriend a smile and walked to where she was sitting.

Trini stood up as Kim stood in front of her, but just put her hands in her pockets, a grin plastered across her face. Trini knew this game, Kimberly was waiting for Trini to embrace her, to make the first move. Why? Trini didn't know, but that was Kim, a relentless fucking tease. She loved messing with Trini. So, Trini kept her ground, hard as it was.

That didn't last long.

"Okay, fuck being stubborn." Trini said, wrapping her arms around Kim's waist and pulling her girlfriend into her. Trini felt Kimberly release a small breath of laughter as she nestled her face into Trini's neck and wrapped her arms around Trini's shoulders.

"Hi." Kimberly whispered into Trini's ear, biting her ear lobe. Trini chuckled, tightening her grip around her girlfriends waist to remind Kim that they were indeed in public.

Trini placed a few kisses on Kimberly's neck, feeling a small shiver run down Kim's spine as her lips grazed the soft skin around her neck.

Kim pulled back and faced Trini as their eyes met. Trini took in the familiar brown irises, the twinkle in her eyes in the moonlight. Kim's eyes were one of Trini's favorite things about her, one of her _many_ favorite things. She melted every single time she looked at them. And Kim used it to her advantage.

Kimberly leaned in to press her lips against Trini's. Trini kissed her back, as Kim intertwined her fingers on the nape of Trini's neck. Trini felt that familiar rush fill her body, the rush she only got when she was kissing her girlfriend. Trini was still in amazement that this girl in front of her, Kimberly Hart, was her girlfriend. I mean, yeah, obviously, they were making out right now, but like, whenever Trini thought about the fact that Kim actually liked her back and wanted to be with her, it literally blew her mind. This girl, this gorgeous, amazing, way-out-of-her-league girl, wanted Trini. She had told Kim this before, one day in a slightly tipsy moment of confession, and Kimberly had been completely appalled in Trini's lack of self-worth. She had spent the rest of the week going out of the way to prove that she was just as much in love with Trini (if not more) as Trini was with her. Including, but not limited to, Kim wearing yellow to school every day that week, passionately kissing Trini at random times throughout the day (even in the middle of training in front of the rest of the Rangers), and trying to make Trini breakfast in bed every day and failing 5/7 times, ruining two of her parents' toasters in one week. Now, _that_ was a hard one to explain.

Kimberly pulled back momentarily, just to catch Trini's gaze and flash her a sly smile before leaning back in and locking her lips with Trini's. Trini felt the passion flow through the pair as they nearly got carried away, before Trini planted one last kiss on Kim's lips and pulled back. Kimberly's hands moved up to Trini's hair as Trini kept her eyes on the girl, making sure she didn't have any inappropriate plans, which Kim usually did. Kim finally opened her eyes, a grin peeling across her face. Kimberly knew Trini was right, that they were literally at a bonfire so they couldn't necessarily just break into a fucking session right then and there, but she still liked to toy with Trini. Which is why she pulled the slightest bit against Trini's brown locks as her fingers were interlocked through them, just enough to make Trini bite her lip. Kimberly smiled, appeased, letting her hands fall back to Trini's neck. Kim placed one last kiss against Trini's lips.

"You're late." Trini said with a grin. Kim chuckled.

"Yes, yes I am." Kimberly smirked, a dangerous facial expression when it came to Kim. "But, I'm sure I can make that up to you later, does that sound ok baby?" Kim tilted her head a little, keeping the grin, as Trini shifted her weight between her feet, trying her hardest not to jump on her girlfriend right there.

"Mhmmm." Trini muttered. Kim smiled.

"Hey, lovebirds, get a room! Public campfire, no extreme-PDA allowed." Zack shouted from his chair.

"Oh, shut up, bl-" Trini was stopped mid-angry rant by the softness of Kim's lips against hers, once, then twice. Trini just smiled up at Kimberly as they retreated. Kim turned to Zack.

"You're lucky I did that. One day I'm just going to let her go after you." Kim retorted, sending a smirk across Trini's face. Kimberly looked at Trini once more with a smile before releasing her hands from her neck and letting them fall to her sides. Trini grabbed one of them with her own, intertwining their fingers for a moment with a slight squeeze from Kim's. Trini held on just a tad as Kim walked towards the grill, before their hands finally fell away from each other, Kimberly looking back at Trini with love in her eyes.

 

☁☁☁

 

Trini felt Kim's weight on top of her. Kimberly had returned to the yellow seat, placing herself right on top of Trini's lap, wrapping her arm around Trini's neck. Trini looked up at Kim as she tucked her arm around Kim's waist. Kim smiled at Trini, meeting Trini's eyes and then closing the gap between them to kiss her with that magic mouth of hers. Trini sparked up inside, feeling the smallest shiver roll down Kimberly's spine as their embrace ended. Trini buried her face in Kim's neck as Kim turned to face the rest of the Rangers.

"So, how was school for everyone today?" Kim inquired to no one in particular as Trini lifted her head from Kim's neck. Kim tightened her grasp against Trini's shoulders slightly, making sure Trini didn't move too far away. Trini stifled a small smile.

"Shitty. As usual. You?" Zack replied, throwing a small piece of wood into the flames before returning to his seat.

"It was ok. Nothing special." Kim swept the hair from her face as Trini watched. Kimberly's eyes turned to Billy. "How about you, Billy? School go alright for you today?"

"Oh, yeah," Billy looked up, nearly dropping the skewer he had been trying to twirl like a baton. "It was good. I got a 91 on my Physics test, which is much better than the 88 I got on my last one." A small smile spread across Billy's sweet face, and all the Ranger's lit up at the sight.

"That's great, Billy!" Trini said.

"Good job, buddy." Jason spoke up, just taking off his apron and setting it carefully on the top of the grill cover before collapsing into his own seat.

"Whadda bout you, Jace?" Zack asked.

"Eh, pretty normal. The occasional 'moo' from classmates. Coaches avoiding me in the halls. Normal stuff." Jason noted.

"Hey, at least we had a sub in Detention today." Zack said, gesturing for agreement. Everyone nodded.

Kimberly turned to face Trini, slightly bobbing her head to knock a strand of hair out of her eyes as she did. The hand that wasn't around Trini's shoulder made its way up to Trini's cheek as Trini met her eyes, stroking the soft pink skin slightly before it fell back to Trini's lap. Trini found Kim's hand and interlocked her free hand with hers.

"School good for you, babe?" Kim asked her girlfriend. Trini took a moment before responding. She looked down at the hands in her lap, hers and Kim's fingers interlocked. She looked to her left, at Zack, sitting forward in his chair, genuinely interested in the stories his friends had to tell. Jason, to his right, standing in front of his chair and making sure the wood in the fire was positioned correctly so it wouldn't burn anyone. And Billy to their right, collapsed in blue, clenching a half-eaten bag of marshmallows with a smile on his face unlike any other, listening attentively to the people he loved so much.

Then Trini looked up to the girl on her lap. Kimberly's dark eyes were locked right on Trini's, staring deeply at her. The moonlight hit Kim in all the right places, gleaming a light shadow below the crisp cut of her jawline. Her hair was messy, draped slightly in her eyes and over the right side, Trini's favorite way that Kim did it. She loved seeing her so undone, not trying for anyone, just being herself. She looked at Kim's lips, how they perked up and looked so full even in the dark. Her gaze fell to her girlfriend's neck and collarbone, the tan skin sparkling with a sweetness to it. Her toned arms draped along the various parts of Trini's body, looking oh so amazing in those yellow spaghetti-straps. And down to where the tank top barely met the top of her black denim, so it showed Kimberly's abs just the slightest bit. Unfortunately, her legs, oh, her legs…were covered by the black fabric of her jeans. But Trini had seen them so many times, walking around school in her jean shorts, or folded around the chairs of Kimberly's parents' dining room table, or walking in front of Trini as Kim guided her up the stairs to her room in those skimpy cheerleading shorts she still had from her past. Or, best of all, tangled in with Trini's underneath the sheets of Trini's bed, Kimberly asleep against Trini's side, her arm draped over Trini's body. This moment, everything about it. These friends she had, this place they were in, the things they were doing…and most importantly, this girl. This girl, this beautiful, intelligent, athletic, sweet, caring, drop-dead gorgeous, amazing girl who was hers. Somehow, this girl had chosen her. And this girl…this girl was anything and everything that Trini needed.

"I don't know about school. School can be hard sometimes, y'know…" Trini finally responded. Kim looked at her with concern, following the reactions of the other three. "But, you know what? It's ok. It wasn't, not before, before all of this. Before you guys. Before we became Power Rangers. It wasn't okay then. I felt so alone. I had nobody, no one cared about me, my family rejected me, and I was all alone. But then, that day. That day came, when I heard some ruckus disturbing my meditation on the rock. I thought it was just some stupid group of kids. But when I went down into the mine and found you guys, I knew there was something different. I didn't know what, but I just sensed this was good. And then we found the coins, and the ship…and everything. And now you guys are all I have. But you're all I want. I don't need or want anyone else. I love you guys so much." The group all smiled in unison, and Trini even thought she heard a slight sniffle from the boys. She wasn't done though. She looked up at Kimberly.

"And you," Trini pulled Kim in closer with the arm around her waist and tightened her fingers interlocked with Kim's, stifling her tears and sniffling a tiny bit before looking back up at her girlfriend. " _You_ , Kimberly Ann Hart. I never…I never would've thought this would be us. I knew when I saw you that I wanted you so bad, but I never thought I could get a girl like you. I convinced myself that this was just another crush I would have to get over. But then…then I knew you. We hung out, and I learned so much about you, and I felt this feeling in my chest unlike any I had ever felt before. I knew then that I was in love with you. And at that moment I cursed myself, because I never would've thought you'd feel the same way. I never would have expected you to like girls, much less like me, of all girls. But, here we are, and you do. _You do love me_. And I love you. So much. More than words can express. I swear, you're my soulmate. My best friend. My partner in crime, and in saving the world." Kimberly smiled at that, but she was already crying. Trini reached up to wipe a tear off her cheek, but couldn't keep her hand there long as Kim immediately brought her hand up to Trini's and interlocked their fingers again, not wanting to stop holding her. "I just…I know this is completely random and out of the blue, but I just love you so much. I'm so thankful for you and for everything you do for me, and everything that you are. You're so perfect it amazes me, and you make me feel so happy that it scares me because I've never felt like this before, but I never ever want to stop being scared. I swear, I'm going to marry you one day, Kimberly. I love you so much, more than anything on this Earth, more than anything in this universe. I'm so in love with you, baby. And I never want to stop being in love with you." Trini felt a single tear fall down her cheek. Kimberly pulled her face into Trini's neck, placing small kisses mixed with a tear here and there on her shoulder. Trini felt Kim peel back and place a kiss on Trini's lips, and Trini kissed her back so hard she was surprised it didn't hurt. Kim pulled back and smiled at Trini through her tears, uninterlocking their fingers again to wipe her eyes but keeping her other arm firmly around Trini's shoulders.

"Wow, Trin, way to turn it into a sob fest." Zack said, through a crying-voice. He was legitimately crying. Jason was, too, wiping a tear from his eye. And Billy's eyes were glossed over. He had even tightened his hug on the marshmallow bag so much that they were crushed. Kimberly laughed, turning away from the boys and looking back at Trini. She moved the arm around Trini's shoulders to place her hand affirmatively on the nape of Trini's neck and felt her other hand raise up and graze Trini's cheek. Trini pressed her hand into Kim's hip and gripped her other on Kim's thigh.

"I love you, Trini. _Of course I do_. Don't ever doubt that. I am in love with you. You're it for me. I want to be with you forever, baby." Kimberly nodded as she said the words, trying to drill them into Trini's head. Trini nodded in return and closed the distance between them, their lips pressing together. She felt the softness of Kim's lips around hers for a few, long, amazing seconds before they broke away again, smiling into each other's lips. Kim placed her forehead on Trini's, and Trini felt at peace.

 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just something i thought of, where trini gets sick and kim takes care of her. enjoy :)

Trini stumbled a bit as her feet hit hard tile. She looked up, having just entered the threshold of Angel Grove High School, or, as she liked to call it, _Hell on Earth_. Her head was spinning a bit, giving her some not-so-fun vertigo. She watched as a few kids passed by her through the rather large doorway her feet were planted in, before finally continuing to move. Trini placed a hand on her forehead, partially to feel if she had a fever, but also to make sure she had more support holding her head up.

Trini had woken up that morning with the worst headache she had experienced since she got a concussion in 6th grade from a soccer ball. Her stomach had turned every time she even moved the smallest bit in bed, and she just felt overall exhausted. Trini had wanted to skip school so badly that she almost texted her girlfriend letting her know she would be absent, but decided not to because first of all, she had already missed  around 25 days of school that year, and second because she knew the second that Kimberly found out she was sick, she would come rushing to Trini's side like a guardian angel. Not that Trini was against her girlfriend taking care of her, she just _hated_ being sick. So much so that, in return, she hated being taken care of. It wasn't anything against Kim, Trini actually wouldn't necessarily mind Kim laying in bed with her for a few days, just them two. But she didn't like being so weak and helpless. It made her feel… _weird_.

Trini barely dodged a taller boy walking down the hallway the opposite direction, and as she moved quickly to side-step away from running straight into him it sent her head into another wave of dizziness and she felt her stomach do a somersault. She just kept walking, though, determined to just get through this god-forsaken day and get over this.

As Trini reached her locker, she sighed a small breath of relief. At least she had made it this far. She placed her hand on the dial and-

"Shit," Trini mumbled underneath her breath, staggered and unsteady. What the fuck was her combination?

She had literally just entered it the day before multiple times, but this sickness or whatever it was was really taking a toll on her, and not just physically. Trini racked her brain, trying so hard to remember the three numbers. But all she could keep coming back to was how much she wished she wasn't so goddamn sick and that she could just go home and lay in bed.

"Babe!" Trini heard a high-pitched yell over the background noise of her fellow high school students having conversations. Trini turned her head, slowly to avoid the vertigo returning, to her right. About 25 feet away, her girlfriend had the biggest smile plastered across her face. Kimberly nearly ran to where Trini was standing, smile still broad as ever. But, Kim must've noticed the gloss covering Trini's eyes and the lack of color in her face, because as soon as she stood in front of her, the smile vanished from Kim's face, being replaced by a look of worry and a frown. Trini saw this and immediately tried as hard as she could to perk up, smiling a small smile at her girlfriend and taking the hand previously resting on the lock up to her eyes to attempt to wipe some of the sleep out of them. It didn't help.

"Trin, what's wrong?" Kim sounded so genuinely concerned that Trini almost confessed right then and there, but she still held back. She watched, time almost moving in slow motion, as Kim lifted her hand on it's way to Trini's cheek. Trini snapped back into reality, realizing that if Kim touched her cheek she would feel the heat radiating from her skin and know that Trini was sick. Trini quickly met her hand at Kimberly's, interlocking their fingers and half pushing Kim's hand back down, making sure her fingers were tight enough around Kim's that she could keep a hold on her.

"Nothing, baby. Just a little tired, that's all." Trini watched as Kim added confusion to her face, but Trini just smiled brighter in response.

"Trini, don't lie to me, you really don't look good. Do you feel ok?" Kim maintained eye contact even as Trini tried to break it by looking at her feet.

"Yes, Kim, I'm fine. I just stayed up too late last night watching TV. I promise." Trini looked at Kimberly with her best truthful eyes. Kim studied Trini in suspicion for a moment, but finally relaxed, flashing Trini a small smile before interlocking their leftover hands.

"Okay, good." Kim looked at Trini with a small smirk as if she was waiting for something. When Trini didn't respond to her searching for a few seconds, Kim lifted one finger up, still leaving their hands interlocked, to point at her lips. She wanted a kiss. _Shit_. Trini couldn't kiss her, not when she was sick. Then she would Kimberly sick. And, with how crappy Trini felt right now, she would never forgive herself if she put Kim through the same thing. No matter how much she wanted to feel the homey warmth of Kim's lips on hers right then. She couldn't do it. But with every fleeting moment, Kim looked a bit more concerned and suspicious of Trini, so she needed to come up with an excuse fast. Fuck. Trini tried not to let her desperation make it to her face. She simply maintained eye contact with her girlfriend, not knowing what to do at all.

_Brrrrring_

The first class bell. That was the first time Trini thought she had actually been  _relieved_ to hear that noise.

Trini saw a wave of disappointment peel across Kim's face, and no matter how saddening that was, it would've been even worse to get her girlfriend sick. So Trini swallowed her pain.

"Ugh, fuck," Trini said, looking down at her shoes and tightening her grip around Kimberly's fingers slightly. She really, really didn't want to go to class. She just wanted to stay here, holding her girlfriend's hands, for as long as she could. Trini looked up as Kim smiled slightly, feeling Trini's same longing feeling and trying to help.

"It's ok baby. Hey, I'll see you in Detention." Trini pulled their still-interlocked hands up to her mouth and placed a firm kiss on the top of Kim's hand. Kim let go of Trini's other hand and began to walk away, but not releasing one of her hands still holding Trini's. Right before their hands were about to part, Kim turned back. "And I'll be expecting you to make up for that kiss I never got." Kim winked as their hands fell back to their sides, Trini watching her girlfriend turn and head down the hall, parting the wave of people still hovering around the locker area. Trini couldn't help but smile, wishing just as much as Kimberly did that she could've given her that kiss.

Trini looked again to her locker, returning to this sad reality of being sick, and finally saying fuck it. Who needs books anyway, right?

Now to make it through the rest of the day.

 

☁☁☁

 

Trini slumped into her seat, so tired she almost didn't make it into the chair and fell right onto the floor. She sighed out a deep breath, laying her head back against the chair and feeling the weight of her backpack fall off her shoulder and onto the ground. She wiped her hands across her face. She gave herself a mental pep talk. _C'mon, Trini. It's Detention, last part of the day, and then you…..shit, training_. Trini had completely forgotten about training. There was no way she could make it through two hours of gruesome, relentless ass-beating, not like this. _Fuck_ , she thought to herself. Maybe she could fake falling asleep during the beginning. Or, maybe she could convince Zack to let them train in their Zords instead of head-to-head. Whatever she did, she had to make sure she just got through it. However, she had to do it.

Trini felt her phone buzz in her back pocket, immediately turning to her left and focusing across the room at where Kimberly sat in her assigned seat. Long ago when the Rangers had first started going to Detention with each other, Mr. Sanders had separated them, claiming they were 'too loud' when they sat near each other. Trini couldn't blame him, necessarily, but she didn't really see how this helped because they still communicated, either via text or by throwing notes at each other at the speed of light across the room. Kim had a familiar shade of worry spread across her face. Trini felt bad for not telling her girlfriend what was actually going on, and she was quite sure she looked about 10x worse than she had that morning. Trini had already thrown up in the bathroom three times throughout the day and had taken four Advil, which didn't even help her. She had gone through five classes already and each one had dragged on for what seemed like an eternity, leaving her feeling worse and worse as the day progressed.

Trini shifted her gaze to another corner, where Zack sat. Luckily, he wasn't paying attention. Instead, he was throwing crumpled up pieces of paper at Jason who sat directly in the middle of the square of desks in the classroom. Jason was looking at Billy, who seemed to be re-organizing his notes for one of his classes.

Trini pulled her phone out of her pocket hesitantly, before turning on the screen and seeing the message was, indeed, from her girlfriend. She clicked on it.

 

* * *

**my whole hart**

   baby  
   what's wrong?  
   you look like shit

im ok babygirl  
i had a really hard test in bio, took a lot out of me

   are you sure?  
   babe you can tell me if there's something wrong

i promise, im ok kim  
please don't worry that pretty little head about me, okay?

   ok baby  
   i love you

i love you too

* * *

 

 

Trini sighed, letting her phone fall in her hands. No matter how sick she felt, it still sent a shiver down her spine and created a gooey feeling in her heart when Kimberly told her she loved her. She didn't think she'd ever get tired of that feeling.

Just when all was well with the world again, she felt her phone buzz again. Trini lifted her phone, seeing a message from Zack. She rolled her eyes before even reading it.

 

* * *

 

**pain in my ass**

   yo  
   trin

yes zack

   woah, what's with the sass crazy girl

sorry  
not having the best of days

   are you ok?  
   kim told us she was worried about you  
   she said you were acting strange this morning

* * *

 

 

Trini knew that Zack genuinely cared, but she didn't feel like dealing with his sarcastic front right now. Her head hurt so much she thought that hearing one comment from Zack might make it implode. So she locked her phone screen and stared straight ahead at the clock mounted above Mr. Sanders' desk. It read 3:17, only thirteen minutes away from their release from this prison. Trini closed her eyes, hoping to spend those thirteen minutes in peace. Then she felt another buzz.

Trini brought her phone up yet again with a groan. This message was from Jason.

 

* * *

**Jace**

   Hey, Trini  
   Zack and Kim and I are worried about you  
   You good?

i'm fine, really  
just a little tired is all

   You can tell me if something's up

trust me, i would  
but i'm ok, seriously

   Okay. If you need anything let me know

thanks jason  
i appreciate it

   Hey, what are Red Rangers for?

* * *

 

 

Trini smiled, setting her phone on her lap. Jason was such a dad.

This time, Trini didn't even get 10 seconds before another buzz. This one was obviously Billy.

 

* * *

**good old billy**

   Trini, are you alright?

i'm good billy.

   Okay, good to hear.  
   See you in training!

* * *

 

 

Trini giggled. Why couldn't all conversations be this simple? When she told Billy something, he believed her. That's why she liked Billy. He didn't pry. He just accepted things.

She laid her head back on her chair and closed her eyes, savoring the last few minutes she had to sleep.

 

☁☁☁

 

Trini jolted awake, hands automatically raised into fists in front of her face. Adjusting to her surroundings after being rudely awoken from her sleep, she heard the end of school bell in the background. She felt the warmth of someone's skin touching her forehead. Trini looked up to see her entire Ranger crew crowded around her desk, her girlfriend kneeling beside her feeling Trini's forehead. Shit.

"Ha, I knew it! I knew you were sick." Kim basically shouted. Trini rolled her eyes and grabbed Kim's hand, swatting it away.

"Why didn't you tell us, Trini?" Jason inquired. The group looked at her as if she was nearly dead. Which, she wasn't.

"I just-" Trini looked for any support, only to find Kim staring at her with her arms crossed at her chest, clearly wanting to hear the answer to the question. Trini sighed, giving up the fight. "I didn't want you guys to get like this. All worried and protective. I woke up this morning with a killer headache, my stomach has been in knots all day, I'm light-headed and exhausted, and I threw up three times today. But I avoided telling you because its really not that big of a deal. I just hate being sick." Trini pouted, kneading her temples with her thumbs.

Zack, Billy, and Jason turned to Kim. Kim was still staring at Trini. Kim smiled a flash of teeth before grabbing her backpack and Trini's off the ground and slinging them over her shoulders. She reached her hands out, and Trini placed her own on top of them. Kim pulled Trini out of her seat, and Trini released a groan when she had to stand up.

"Not so quick, Kim. I wasn't joking about the light-headedness." Trini muttered, rubbing her abdomen.

Kim frowned and pulled Trini close into her body, wrapping her arm around Trini's waist and supporting her. Kimberly pressed a kiss to Trini's hot cheek and wiped the hair out of her eyes.

"Ok, guys. It's clear she can't train today, and she needs someone to take care of her, so we are both gonna take a rain check if that's ok." Kim looked to Jason and he nodded.

"Of course. Make sure she gets better, okay?" Jason responded, putting his hand on Kim's shoulder before turning to head out the door.

"Don't die, crazy girl." Zack snorted, following Jason. Trini shot him a glare but couldn't help but smile at the same time.

"Feel better, Trini!" Billy said, waving as he ended the line out the door. Trini smiled and waved back. When they had all left the room, Trini turned her head to the girl wrapped around her to see Kimberly smiling softly at her.

"My parents are gone for the night at some conference, let's go to my place." Kim said.

 

☁☁☁

 

Trini stumbled barely as her foot hit the metal piece at the bottom of Kimberly's front door's frame, but quickly regained her balance, not wanting to alarm Kim. Kim was walking behind her after Trini had fought her the whole way back to Kim's house from holding her up. She told Kimberly that she was fine, she didn't need Kim to hold her up, that she didn't feel all that bad. Of course, she had said all of this as nicely as possible, but inside she was writhing from the mere thought of someone having to actually care for her this much. She didn't really mind the concern waving through Kimberly's fingers when she touched Trini and how sincerely the affection in her eyes looked, but, again, Trini hated having to be taken care of.

Trini felt Kim's hand press slightly into her back, Kim gasping slightly at the sight of Trini's stumble. Trini turned around to face Kimberly, trying to convey as much 'I'm okay' through her face as she could, but the worry in Kim's eyes nearly made Trini cry right then and there. Trini truly loved how much Kimberly genuinely loved her, and even though it still amazed her that she did, Trini could always see it in Kim's deep brown eyes.

"Babe, are you ok?" Kim asked, moving her hands to Trini's upper arms to support and steady her. Trini let a soft smile form on her lips, cupping Kim's face in her hands. No harm in joking, right?

"Yes, Doctor Kimberly, I'm okay. The front of my shoe just hit the door frame, that's all." Trini watched as Kim's face went from pure concern to annoyance. Kim grabbed Trini's hands in her own and interlocked their fingers, but not before placing a soft kiss on the back of Trini's right hand.

"I'm sorry, okay. I know you hate being taken care of like this, but...I just care about your stupid ass, a lot. You know that. It's hard for me to see you like this." Kim said, the words coming out a bit shaky. Trini felt an immediate wave of guilt seeing Kim's eyes slowly gloss over. She pulled Kim into her own body and wrapped her hands around Kimberly's waist. She felt the familiar feeling of Kim's soft fingers coming together behind her neck as Kim buried her face in Trini's neck.

"Kim, I-I didn't mean it like that. I know you care, I love how you care. If it was you in this situation, I wouldn't let anything stop me from being right there for you and making sure you were ok. I just...I don't know, the feeling of someone actually caring about me and loving me like this is so new, you know? I don't know how to handle it. But I'm getting there. And I love you so fucking much for showing me what it's like to be with someone who loves me so thoroughly." Trini rubbed Kim's back slowly and felt a small smile form against the skin on her neck. Trini smiled in return even though Kim couldn't see her face, but she couldn't help it. No matter this front she put up, Kim was one of the few people she actually put the front down for.

Kim pulled away, lacing her fingers together on the nape of Trini's neck and staring into her eyes.

"I'm glad I got to show you it too." Kim said, her lips curved into the smile Trini loved to see more than anything in the world. Kim leaned in to break the relatively small distance between their lips, but Trini pulled back before their skin could touch.

"I'm sick." Trini reminded her girlfriend. Kim leaned back slightly as Trini's neck settled back to its original spot.

"And?" Kim muttered, tilting her head slightly.

"And, if you kiss me, there's a possibility of you getting sick, and I'm not letting that happen." Trini responded. Kim couldn't help but smile, but Trini was dead serious. She wasn't going to get Kimberly sick. No matter how inviting her lips looked...

"Um, baby, I don't care if I get sick. I'm going to kiss you." Kimberly replied, a slight determined look filling her eyes.

Kim smirked slightly as the distance finally closed, and Trini felt the smoothness of Kim's lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and soft, the way Kimberly's kisses always felt. Trini could swear that kissing Kim was literally heaven on Earth, but Kimberly would say the same thing about Trini. Trini kissed her back, pushing her head slightly farther into Kim's as she felt the fingers on her neck tighten. Trini grabbed a hold of Kim's hips, thumbing the top of the bone with just enough pressure for Kim to release a tiny breathless whimper into Trini's mouth. Kim pressed another firm kiss on Trini's mouth, pulling back to end the embrace, but Trini pushed their lips together one last time. As they released, Trini sighed in disappointment that Kim had stopped. But Kim just looked directly into Trini's lovelorn eyes and smiled.

"Besides, if I get sick, that means you get to take care of me, and I'm not missing out on that chance." Kim said slyly. Trini felt her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as Kim chuckled, pulling her fingers from Trini's neck to trace her jawline, neck, and all the way down to rest on her stomach. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Kimberly let her hands go, placing a final peck on Trini's lips. Trini was left in a heap, feeling nothing but a yearning for the girl who loved to tease her more than anything else she did.

"Okay then, babe," Kim said, grabbing Trini's hand and leading her up the stairs to her room, "What now?"

Trini nearly tripped on the stairs as Kim bit her lip. Kim just grinned at the sight, but still tightened her hand on Trini's, worried she might actually fall.

"Um..." Trini stuttered, trying to just make it up these goddamn stairs so she could lie down. She was really too tired and sick for this teasing, but that didn't mean she was complaining. Kim smiled at Trini's lack of ability to answer the question.

"Well, even though I may kiss you while you're sick, I think progressing much further than that might be too much for you right now." Kim said, turning to the left as they reached the top of the stairs, her hand still holding tight to Trini's. "So, no matter how much I want to jump you right now, how about we just go to bed?"

Trini sighed as Kim turned the handle to her bedroom door.

"Sounds great to me, baby." Trini replied.

 

☁☁☁

 

As Trini regained a sense of consciousness, she immediately reached out to feel if Kim was there. Trini sighed in relief, instantly feeling the weight of her girlfriend's body nearly on top of hers, Kim's arm resting across Trini's bare stomach. Trini had made a habit out of this, waking up from sleeping and her first thought being if Kimberly was there. She couldn't help worrying about Kim. Not that she was worried so much about Kim's physical well-being or if she was in trouble, she was worried about those things too, but more just wanting to know that Kim was with her. Trini only really felt comfortable with her friends these days, but the only place she truly felt safe and at home was with Kimberly. So it was instinct for her to always want to know if Kim was there. And usually, she was.

Trini fought the exhaustion still sweeping through her body and opened her eyes. She first looked down to Kim's sleeping body. Trini was laying on her back in Kimberly's bed. Trini was only wearing her gray Nike sports bra and a pair of Kim's sweatpants, having changed after Kim brought her upstairs. The rest of the night had been mostly innocent, Kim taking off Trini's uncomfortable clothes and replacing them with kisses dotted across various parts of her body. She gave Trini a pair of her old cheerleading sweatpants and smiled as they filled Trini's small frame just a little too big. Trini had ripped off her own shirt, leaving Kim reveling in the sight. Kim and Trini had both seen each other naked plenty of times, but they still both drooled over each other like it was the first time. Kim said she wanted to shower but that she wasn't going to because she didn't want to leave Trini alone while she did. Trini immediately told her that it was okay, if she wanted to shower Trini would be fine, and Kim had refused at first, but eventually gave in after Trini flashed her famous puppy-dog eyes. Trini had laid in Kim's bed flipping through channels on the TV while Kim took the quickest shower Trini had ever seen her take. Kim opened the door within five seconds of the water turning off, dressed in only a towel that wasn't tied securely so it revealed a bit more of her cleavage than it meant to, but Kim didn't care. She was relieved to see Trini just lying in bed, nearly asleep until the sound of Kim barreling through the door jolted her awake. Trini just smiled at her, Kim running over to the bed to kiss her, obviously having missed her. Kim had laid there with Trini, completely soaked, for a few minutes, talking about how worried she had been when she was only a few feet away. Trini kissed her, told her it was okay, and that she was fine. Kimberly finally got up and got ready for bed, leaving the door open to the bathroom just to peek out to see Trini's smile every minute or so. Eventually, Kim had settled into an oversized sweatshirt with no bra and just panties on the bottom, and it was Trini's turn to drool. Kim crawled into bed, cuddling as close as humanly possible to her girlfriend. But Trini didn't mind, in fact, she loved it. She opened her arm so Kim could lay on it as Trini wrapped it tightly around her. Kim had nuzzled her face into Trini's neck and laid it on her shoulder, laying between on her side and on her stomach, just so she could be partially on top of Trini. They had turned off the TV and laid there for a while just breathing and saying a few words here and there, but mostly just taking in the moment and cherishing being together. Eventually, they both drifted off to sleep.

Trini pulled her girlfriend in closer with the arm underneath Kim's body, and Kim just pushed her body closer to Trini's in her sleep. Trini smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to Kim's temple, her head still deep in the crook of Trini's neck.

Trini looked up to the alarm clock on Kim's dresser, which indicated that 2:16 am. Trini sighed, letting her eyes flutter shut for a moment, ready to go back to sleep. A few seconds later, she felt Kim's body shift, and Trini's eyes opened quickly, scared that there was something wrong. She looked down to see Kim still in the same position she had been. Trini leaned up slightly to see the beautiful face she missed. Kim's eyes fluttered open at the movement, looking up and into Trini's. Kim's lips formed the sweetest smile Trini had ever seen, and Trini's face lit up.

"You okay?" Kim asked in her groggy voice, one of the very many things Trini would never get tired of.

"Mostly." Trini said, pressing her free hand to the side of Kim's face and brushing her messy brown locks out of her face. Kim pressed her cheek into Trini's palm, kissing her wrist. Trini moved her hand down to the one Kim had delicately laid over Trini's abdomen, found Kim's hand and interlocked their fingers, squeezing Kim's hand.

"What do you mean?" Kim inquired. She kept her eyes set on Trini's, looking for any sense of pain hidden in them.

"This. I just-I love this _so_ much. Being with you. These moments. You being in my arms. All of it. I don't ever want it to go away. And I'm scared-I'm always scared that it will. Because good things never last, and this, what we have, it's so amazing. And I just don't want it to stop." Trini poured out more of her thoughts than she meant to, but she was used to Kim pulling them out of her. She let down her guard around Kim, and she wasn't really mad that she did, it just meant sometimes she said more than she intended to.

These words sent goosebumps prickling through Trini's skin, and Kim noticed. She propped herself up on her free forearm, never losing her Trini's eyes. Trini felt Kim squeeze her hand tightly as she came face to face with her.

"Trin, don't think like that." Kim said, her face filled to the brim with worry.

"I know, I know...it's just hard no to, you know? I mean, you're so, so amazing. You're so beautiful, and intelligent, and everything about you just makes me want to curl up in a ball in your arms and never ever leave. And like, I mean, have you _seen_ you? You're hot as hell." Kim chuckled at this, and Trini flashed her a slight smile. "You're everything I want - the only girl I want to be with, forever. And that scares the hell out of me because I've never felt like this before. I can't help thinking, what if you find someone else, someone better than me? What if someone else comes along, sweeps you off your feet, and you don't want to be with me anymore? I know it's so unlikely, but I just can't help but think about it. Because I am so in love with you, Kimberly Ann Hart, that if anyone took you away from me... _I don't think I'd survive that_..." Trini got lost in her thoughts at this point, staring off into the distance.

"Trini," She felt Kim's grip on her hand tighten as her other one landed on Trini's cheek. "Look at me." Trini turned her head to look into Kim's eyes. The look on Kim's face said more than she had to, but she continued anyway. "None of that is going to happen, okay? I know we've said this before at random, but I want you to listen to me right now, serious. I want _you_ , Trini. You, and only you. No one else. All the people before you mean nothing now. As soon as I saw those big, enchanting brown eyes of yours, I was hooked. I knew right then and there that I was going to love you. And I do, I love you more than life itself. I love you more than all the people I've ever loved, combined. The way I feel about you, Trini, it's something I never thought I'd find. But I did. With you. I swear to everything that is holy that nothing, _nothing_ is ever going to come between us. I won't let it. You are all I need Trini. You're so great. Smart, witty, caring, thoughtful, and drop-dead gorgeous. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you. But here I am, and here we are, and I am wholeheartedly in love with you, with every fiber of my being. I love you to death, baby. I love you so much, sometimes it hurts, but in the best way possible. And I wish you could see yourself the way I see you because if you could, you would see that I don't need or want anyone else. I just want you. _Forever_." Kim smiled while fighting back tears, but Trini could see the seriousness piercing through her irises. She knew then that everything Kim said about loving her and how she felt was true. Not that she hadn't believed it before, but now - now she knew.

"I love you too, baby girl." Trini said, pressing her lips to Kim's. Kim kissed her back firmly, moving her hand from Trini's cheek to her neck.

Kim placed kisses to Trini's lip a few times before leaning back, pleased.

"I'm tired, though, so..." Trini muttered, trying not to sound too lazy. Kim just laughed.

"Goodnight baby. I love you." Kim rested her head back on Trini's shoulder and deep into her neck, moving closer than before and keeping their hands interlocked on top of Trini's abs. Trini rested deep into the pillows, placing a kiss on Kimberly's temple and the top of her head.

"I love you more." Trini replied. She closed her eyes, happier with life than she had even been. She knew that night that they were meant for each other. That this wasn't temporary. She had finally felt someone who loved her as much as she loved them.

And with that, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> sorry this kind of got sappy at the end, i wrote the ending late at night and i get deep in my feelings at night lmao

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
